


Underneath

by raelee514



Series: Possession [3]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: M/M, public touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 08:38:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9483128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raelee514/pseuds/raelee514
Summary: They haven't seen each other in hours!





	

Jimmy saw Thomas and he smiled. It was just the way it was, he tried to curb but he could never stop it. He tried to force it be smaller than it wished to be, because they had to be careful. He hated that because it became more difficult every day. He never knew that about love, how it just grew and grew, until you wondered if it could get any bigger. But it would, it’d gain more ground and knock you on your ass. And make you smile every time you saw the face of the person you loved. Because there was no stopping it. Ever. 

So, when he walked into the servants hall and saw Thomas — after somehow not seeing him for the entire day. A huge smile started to bloom but he bit his cheek and looked away from Thomas for split-second — he couldn’t go longer. He curbed it, maybe, he wasn’t always sure. Thomas was looking right at him and his mouth twitched upwards but his eyes brightened. He was better at curbing his smiles than Jimmy. But he wasn’t all that great at hiding it. He touched, it was like he couldn’t help it. Thomas sought out touch. 

Anna was in London and Jimmy thanked a God he wasn’t sure he believed in — not anymore. He quickly walked toward the table and took the seat next to Thomas. He felt determined, he wouldn’t move — he didn’t care. He sat down and they glanced at each other. Jimmy wanted to kiss him but again he couldn’t. Instead he bumped their legs together, Thomas pressed his leg hard against Jimmy’s. A solid, perfect, weight. 

Everyone else moved around them, sitting down for their supper. Random conversations going on and on around them. Jimmy poured himself some tea, relishing in the feel of Thomas leg against him. Thomas shifted a bit and their thighs met. They were crushed together and Jimmy bit his lip. All it did was make him want more — what else was new. He was insatiable when it came wanting to be with Thomas. Sex was his addiction and now it was all narrowly focused on Thomas Barrow. 

“Haven’t seen you all day,” Thomas said. 

“I know, I know.” He looked at him. “Carson’s flipping out about that Duke of Ervington visiting. He wasn’t near as bad as when it was Ph — The Duke of Crowborough.” He blushed thinking about Philip and he hated knowing he owed the man everything forever. 

“That’s because he doesn’t like the Duke Crowborough.”

“If he only knew,” Jimmy laughed.

Thomas grinned fully at the thought. But it wasn’t the the smile Jimmy craved. He would spend all his days trying make Thomas smile wide and deeply dimpled. 

Daisy and Mrs. Patmore walked in with the food. Jimmy realized he was starving. So he focused on his plate, digging into the food and drinking his tea. He started to feel tired. The business of the day catching up with him, Carson having him doing something for every hour of the day. He yawned and then he couldn’t stop. 

Thomas nudged his leg and Jimmy turned to see a worried face. “Just tired,” he said lowly. Guilt appeared on Thomas’ expression and Jimmy stared at him confused. Until he remembered, he hadn’t left Thomas’ room last night, not until Thomas’ alarm sounded. Both of them felt instant fear and then instant relief that Thomas always set his alarm so early. 

Jimmy found that Thomas was every bit the perfectionist Carson was — and he was teasing him for it, rightfully. Jimmy shook his head, because it wasn’t lack of sleep that was causing this. Time with Thomas was re-energizing if anything. “Bored, that’s all.”

Thomas’s mouth twitched and he looked down at his plate. Jimmy watched a wave of smugness washing through him. He made it hard for Thomas not to smile. He grinned himself and went back to his food. After a minute or so he felt a hand on his thigh and Thomas’s fingers digging against his skin. 

He pressed his leg against Thomas’s in response. Thomas moved his chair further into the table, following that motion with moving his hand more towards Jimmy’s inner thigh. It went right to his cock, that simple touch, he was beginning to learn why Thomas craved it so much — small simple gestures that could rock the ground underneath him. 

He moved his chair further toward the table himself, pressing his leg hard against Thomas’s. Thomas gripped his thigh, pressing his fingers. Jimmy wanted to close his eyes to focus on the sensation of touch — but he didn’t dare. Not down here, surrounded by the rest of the staff. 

He was hard and Thomas hand was so close but not near close enough. He looked over at him and saw Thomas’ smirk. He glared at him, silently calling him a bastard. He knew what he was doing. He wanted to torture Jimmy. He knowingly moved his fingers a fraction closer to Jimmy’s cock, teasing. 

Jimmy shoved the last of his meat pie in his mouth to stop the frustrated and needy groan that wanted to escape his throat. Thomas started moving his fingers inching inward and then out again. Jimmy bit the inside of his cheek and hoped his face wasn’t as red as the flame he felt on his cheeks felt. 

Thomas scraped his nails against the fabric of Jimmy’s pants, pushing into them and Jimmy felt it against his skin. His own hand reached down and pressed into Thomas’ thigh. Hard weight, pressing down and squeezing. He could be a bastard too. 

Thomas however just looked at him, coolly with that ever present smirk and reached for his tea. Jimmy glared at him and slid his hand more against the inside of his thigh taking the direct route to his crotch. Thomas’ tea cup shook on its saucer. Jimmy winked at him triumphant, and got both a hard glare and a hard squeeze in retaliation. 

Jimmy could feel the heat radiating from Thomas against his palm. Thomas was shifting under his touch and Jimmy smirked realizing it was moving into the touch. Always so greedy to be touched. He moved his hand slightly away from where Thomas wanted it. Thomas scraped his nails again and Jimmy felt it go straight to his cock — even if Thomas was moving away from it. 

“Are you okay, Jimmy, you look a bit flushed?” Miss Baxter voice was startling and he looked up at her. His heart in his throat. They were surrounded by people. Shit. 

“Fine. Bit tired that’s all…” he stammered 

She looked at him though and then her eyes slid to Thomas. Jimmy watched her eyes widen a bit, and she sent a warning look. Thomas’ hand was instantly gone from his thigh. He was cold suddenly and his skin tingled like it was trying to remember the press of Thomas’ palm and the nails that kept scratching against it. 

He glanced at Thomas, who had controlled his face completely but Jimmy caught the slight fear and worry in his eyes. He moved his own hand. They really did have to be more careful than that — but he hadn’t seen him all day. He been with him all night, but he hadn’t seen him all day — he wanted to be with him every bloody minute. It was pathetic but Jimmy couldn’t find the pride to care. It was Thomas.

He kept his leg pressed against Thomas’ because of that. He needed the damn touch, he needed more than that — always — but he’d try to wait. He would have too, he thought, he had to learn patience. All of their life together would always be waiting until they could find a way to be alone behind closed doors. 

Thomas nudged into Jimmy’s leg hard with his own. Then he hooked his leg around Jimmy’s, crossing their legs together with force. Thomas finding away to keep touching him — despite the reminder from Baxter they couldn’t. It was under the table but it still wasn’t completely safe. It felt like Thomas was holding his hand and telling him he didn’t care. Not about what was safe, he cared more about being with Jimmy. Jimmy tightened the connection and met Thomas’ eyes again. 

His eyes promised Jimmy that later they would continue what they started.


End file.
